Fallen Angel
by Trickster God Loki
Summary: I can't find a good summary now... I'll delve deeper into the story and hope that it has a strong citrus twist along the way. M for later chapters
1. Assasination of a Fallen Angel

**Heimu/Loki, my OTP.**

**I love water, thunderstorms, Loki Ragnarok and writing.**

**I own my own twisted plot, not the characters themselves.**

**- Loki.**

* * *

Clashes of thunder hurt the boy's ears. He was drenched in blood, his own blood, and the mud that stung at the wounds on his body. He slipped, his white attire getting dirtier. The handsome man he'd once come to know as Thor was angrily glaring at him, hammer in the air. 

"No! No! Please! Help me! Somebody save me! Anybody! Please help me!" an auburn-haired boy shouted as his bare feet got stuck in the mud. A sick sound came from the earth he was glued in as he forced his legs out to run.

The boy dodged the bolt of lightning that directed at him. The faster he ran, the more the lightning tried to molest his body.

As he dodged bolt after bolt, the auburn-haired boy encountered a wrought-iron fence. There was a thicket of vines hanging from the gate, beyond that was a dead garden and a few impaled corpses. The boy peered through the vines and swore he saw a gravestone.

As some lightning scathed his back, the boy crawled through the vines, disappointed at the fact that his outfit was torn.

Shuffling his wings a bit, the glossy feathers shaking the wetness off as he placed his hand on a tarnished, golden doorhandle before entering.

* * *

The inside of the manor was amazingly dark. The auburn-haired boy had to adjust to the lack of light. He could make out someone on a couch. He'd seen such things back when he wasn't exiled, but he none-the-less had a vague clue of what was going on. 

He saw an arm reach for something and a tiny lightbulb turned on, making the fallen angel have to adjust to light again.

A young man, about the same age as the angel, lounged on a silken sofa in the foyer, drinking a dark liquid. "Hm? I didn't expect company until next week... Unless you plan to be here for breakfast." he chuckled, his canine teeth resting on his lower lip. Blood dripped from the two teeth, to fall on a crimson, silk top. He licked the fangs clean and set the glass on the cherry wood coffee table. The floor was black granite. "What is your name?"

"My name is Loki and I have to stay here, or else Odin will send his assassins again." Loki calmly explained, folding his wings over his body, like a comfort-thing.

The young man's neck-length, dark violet hair was sleek and combed over his right eye. His left eye peered from nothing covering it. A crimson eye was ever-gazing and lonely. He wore a black, silken suit, but a crimson dress shirt underneath as well as slender, yet bulky gloves that covered every inch of his hands.

"I am Heimdall. You should be wise enough to call me Master though." Heimdall said as he placed his gloved hand on his chest.

Loki then realized how incredibly pale Heimdall was. "You never see the light of day... Do you?" he asked, his curiosity awakened.

"Now, that would be personal... But I'll let you know one thing." Heimdall smirked.

"What?" Loki asked. He desperately didn't want to go back.

"Your bedroom is in the south-eastern wing, Since there are only two doors in that wing, I believe you will know where you can clean up and rest."

* * *

Loki looked around, plucking a feather from his wings, he closed his emerald eyes to concentrate. He really had no clue where to go without this little trick. All he had to do was walk a little to the right... 

He discarded the feather as he mumbled, "I hate you."

Heimdall grinned, fangs showing clear as day. "What did you say?"

"Thank you, Heimdall." Loki quietly said as he stepped onto the stairway. As Loki walked up, Heimdall interrupted his thoughts.

"Loki, 5:30am is breakfast. Then I'll be retreating to bed." the pale boy informed the angel, "Oh and, you'll pay for talking to me like that." he added as his shoes quietly clicked against the granite flooring.

* * *

Loki silently sighed as he went to bathe in a hot sauna for a while before going to sleep, to miss breakfast. 

Little did Loki know, Heimdall was a vampire and that liquid from before was blood from a human girl who had gone missing for years.

Loki sighed, running the washcloth over his wounds that had almost closed over. He sat in the bathtub and rubbed mud and excess blood from the gashes, cuts and scrapes on various places on his body. When an angel's blood fell to the ground, they were considered fallen angels since blood was sacred. Loki had tried to set Baldur on fire, but Baldur shoved Loki off the edges of the heavens... spilling blood. Lots of blood. He was being hunted for bleeding. The only way for him to go unnoticed was to become a cut-wing.

* * *

Before long, Loki had forgotten that the water turned cold. He exited the bath and placed a towel around his body. As he opened the door, he saw tall, dark and handsome himself fall into the bathing room. Loki mentally kicked himself for praising this bastard's appearance. But he just wondered how his supposed master was taller than himself. 

"Loki, do you want to go outside when you're dressed?"

The angel reluctantly nodded. It wasn't like he had a choice. Heimdall owned him now.

Loki bit his lip, walking to his bedroom. He hadn't made eye-contact with his supposed master at all.

* * *

Satin, silk and cashmere were in Loki's closet. But the angel hated black and had no place for his wings in the back of the clothes. 

Pulling on a pair of pants, Loki knew what he had feared to become and quick if he were to see natural light again.

As Loki found the kitchen in the western wing, he searched for knives sharp enough to rip off his wings. He found that the swords in the halls weren't displays. they were real. Grabbing one, he touched the base of his wings, but he would have to ask Heimdall to do it for him.

"Loki, were you thinking of cutting those ugly appendages off?" Heimdall whispered from behind him. "Want me to help you?"

"No." Loki mumbled, "Even though I can't stand them anymore." he added as a lie. Loki gasped, realizing something. He dropped the weapon. He couldn't hear Heimdall sneak up on him at all...

"Then I'll take that sword and take the pleasure as well." he manically grinned.

* * *

**Hey, It's me, Loki. I thought I'd let you know a few things about my story.**

**Heimdall was NEVER in Asgard. NEVER! This is part of the plot.**

**There's that myth about a mermaid's tear being in the ocean and the other creatures have a need to protect it. I'm basing Loki on this to an extent. That's how blood is in Asgard. And if an angel goes to Midgard without Odin's permission... Boom. Fallen Angel.**

**There will be portraits in the south wing. Guess who Heimdall's father is? Hint: He's very famous for scaring people.**

**NO! There will not be hawks. Vampire bats fit the mood more.**

**A cutwing is when someone else cuts the angelic wings off of an angel. Best done with high intoxication of alcohol so the victim won't know. Angels love brandy and the occasional bit of sake.**

**There will be more... I promise.**

**- Loki.**


	2. For The First Time

**Fallen Angel**

**Chapter Two: First Time  
**

**Heimu/Loki = OTP.**

**I own my own twisted plot, not the characters themselves.**

**I'll be using _Italics_ for Loki's sex on this chapter.  
**

**- Loki.**

* * *

"What are you doing?!" Loki asked as he ducked and avoided Heimdall's swing of the weapon. "What are you?!"

Heimdall cackled as he swung the weapon around randomly, the boy dodging the attacks. "What are_ you _doing?" he laughed, enjoying the taste of fear in the air. "What are you so scared? I thought you wanted those wings gone...!"

Loki found himself against a wall and Heimdall was enjoying this moment. "Stop! Please stop! I'll..." The angel was getting desperate. He blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "I'll do anything for you!"

Heimdall traced the tip of the sword along the angel's jawline. "Shall I believe the words of an angel?" he asked, seeing the boy as a threat, a minor threat, but a threat none-the-less...

"I'll do anything. ...I promise." the angel sobbed, as he was only standing because the strings of Fear were holding him up like the sad marionette he really was.

Heimdall thought about this offer. It was such a great feat, especially since an angel had declared defeat to him, a vampire prince. "...Show me your abilities. I'll judge whether or not to keep you as a slave on your loyalty to me."

Loki nodded slightly, as the other was quite fearful when he spoke. "....Of course." he shakily answered, wondering what he should transform into. Unlike the other angels of Asgard, Loki was born of a Angel and a Demon. He took after his demonic father, but stayed in Asgard because of his mother. A halfling like himself was able to transform his body into any form he desired, but only Loki was able to change sexes. If he truly wanted to, he could walk around as a woman for the rest of his life.

"Don't keep me waiting." Heimdall said as he pushed the metal into the boy's cheek, only enough to break the skin. Loki cringed at this. "What do you want to see?" he asked, "I can't perform my ability if I cannot grasp what you want to see."

"I doubt you'll be able to do it."

"Try me."

"Alright. A long-haired woman, roughly around twenty-five at age, and a medium bust." Heimdall requested, as he believed the other couldn't do it.

"Please remove the sword, and I'll do it." Loki said, eyes watching the sword lower to the other's waist. "Thank you."

Loki closed his eyes and a thick fog appeared in the room. It thinned out as a young woman appeared in Loki's place, arms over_ her _naked chest. Two tiny demonic wings flapped vibrantly as the _woman_ opened her emerald eyes. "Is this suitable for your tastes?" _she_ asked, twirling a lock of long reddish-brown hair around a finger.

The vampire's eyes nearly popped out his skull when he saw this woman. Was this part of the angel's ability? "Are you still the angel Loki?" he asked, placing the cold sword on the girl's shoulder.

"...Former angel. But yes, I am still Loki." _she_ said bitterly. The _woman_ shivered as the metal touched _her_. "May I ask you to remove the sword from me? It is rather cold.."

Heimdall dropped the weapon and pulled the woman close. "You may be my favorite so far, little Loki." he said as he draped his arms around the angel, who cringed at the thought of serving the man. "You are quite beautiful in this form. I might keep you like this."

Loki's cringe grew as Heimdall spoke of keeping him as a woman. "Please, don't." Loki groaned. The Trickster could only go so far with his facades, and right now _she_ wouldn't walk around as some woman to suit Heimdall's tastes.

"Get dressed. I assume you know how to cook." the prince said as he shoved the_ female_ into a room.

* * *

"What in the name of Odin...? Blouse? No... He must be kidding." Loki shuddered as _she_ looked at the closet. "Well, I needed practice anyways..."

After a little while of struggling with the clothes, Loki came out, fully dressed as a _woman_ would. Of course, the angel would not even fit into the men's clothes if _she_ had the angel's wings. Loki had to get rid of the little wings and walk around like a human. It was hard, since humans were so ditzty.

"Augh... I can't cook." Loki groaned as _she_ read through some ancient recipes. "These are too hard! Can't he just buy cereal?" _she_ whined, tossing out a few prehistoric eggs. "It's not like I'm allowed to cook anyways..."

"Oh, you cant?" the pale boy said as he noticed Loki's whining. Loki had jumped when _she_ heard the voice. Again, _she_ couldn't hear Heimdall sneak up on him.. er _her_.

"No, I was never allowed to... I tried to set a few guys on fire lots of times before I learned how to." Loki blushed. It was true, _she_ was a bit of a pyromaniac. "Also, I stopped a man from returning to Asgard to kill me.. His deal with my daughter was for every creature in Asgard must weep for him. I wouldn't allow it. since I knew he was going to come back and kill me."

"You have children?"

"Four. The Midgard Snake, the goddess of the underworld, the untamable wolf.... and Odin's favorite horse." Loki said as _she_ crossed _her_ arms and averted _her_ gaze. "I was once a married man. Now I'm only an exile."

Heimdall smirked as he pulled Loki close. When Loki finally felt comfortable with the man, _she_ heard "Get on your knees."

As a slave, the angel had to do as told. Loki knelt down and looked up at Heimdall. "What task do you have for me?" Loki asked, fighting back the tears. As an angel, and as a man, Loki was loved by all, and the best example of a playboy known around Asgard, but as a human, and a human _girl_ no less, Loki was no one. Only a slave to a man's wishes.

Heimdall managed to find what Loki feared most and unbuttoned his pants. "You will work here. And since you have no true use to me, you will be my sex slave specifically in this form..

"Heimdall... I would rather be a man if you used me for such practices." Loki mumbled, "I fear that a fifth child would be far too much for even I to handle."

The vampire slapped the angel. "I will do as I want and how I want it to be done." Heimdall told Loki as the Trickster sobbed at the stinging pain.

* * *

Some grasp for escapism had Loki started doing as the man desired. Heimdall was grasping the kitchen's counter, the vampire had his hips out as Loki continued to suck on him. "A-Ah-Ahhh... Fuck it, I'm gonna-"

Loki pulled out of Heimdall. "No. We're not done yet." the sweet woman said, as the angel got up on _her_ feet. He grasped Heimdall's shoulders as _she_ wrapped _her_ legs around the vampire's waist. "Don't you dare say you're coming," Loki warned, "It's not fair to me if you do it first. It's my first to a master."

It was like fire on ice. Loki's body was heated, warm and comfortingly wet. Heimdall had no clue how this was how real sex went. He wanted to release everything he had built up, but something told him he shouldn't until he was really at his peak of passion.

Loki shivered as _she_ went down on the vampire. "Y-you're f-fr-fre-freezing!" _she_ squeaked as _she_ shivered and roughly unbuttoned the man's coat and shirt. "You're cold... yet arousing."

Heimdall had no clue why he was allowing a mere slave to control him like this, but it felt good. He moaned as he felt Loki begin to finally move on him and it was an amazing sensation. He felt the other's need to push off him with those slim hands. "Loki.. I'm gonna.."

"No! H-hold it inn..." the trickster shakily moaned, "J-Jusst a l-li-little lonnngerrr!"

"I can't!"

"Heimdall!"

The vampire collapsed as he came, Loki held close to the man as _her_ body also climaxed. The two were a crumpled mess once it was all over. Heimdall's gloves had fallen off mid-way, his clawed hands were grasping at the angel. "Loki... Loki... Loki..." he repeated, ignoring how Loki's long skirt was the only thing covering the obvious evidence of sex.

Loki had fallen asleep from the release and panted as the vampire held the fragile body. "....Thank you..." Loki whispered, comfortable with the cold vampire.

A tall figure entered the kitchen and dropped the dishes. "What the** hell**?!" he asked, twitching.

"Go away Freyr. It's not what you think." Heimdall sighed, _Way to ruin a goddamned moment, you retard. _he thought as he ran a hand through his hair, lounging on the floor as the other's legs moved and simply squeezed his sides.

Freyr pulled the drapes closed and shrugged. "It's not my fault you're so intimate with..."

"Loki."

"With Loki. Is she a new servant I missed while I was asleep?"

"Yes, she is going to be of use for _express purposes._" Heimdall informed, composing himself a little as he tucked his shirt in from under Loki. "I found out the hard way that she can't cook. So, you're cooking for another person now."

Freyr left the room after picking up the glass fragments and uttered "Not more... I can barely cook as is..." as he left.

* * *

**It's true. Read his Wikipedia page, as well as other Norse Mythology sites. He can change into a woman.**

**There will be more... I promise.**

**- Loki.**


	3. Well, I'll be

**Fallen Angel**

**Chapter Three: Well... I'll be..  
**

**Heimu/Loki = OTP.**

**I own my own twisted plot, not the characters themselves.**

**I can't have Freyr any other way...**

**Annnnd... It's not called _fan_fiction for nothing.  
**

**- Loki.**

* * *

Once Heimdall had his ways with the woman, he left Freyr to put her to bed. The brunette was obviously uncomfortable with this as he shook, holding Loki in his arms. He pulled the blanket over the woman and sighed. "I wish there was more I could do..." he uttered, as he looked back a Loki who curled up in the soft blankets. "Heimdall and Loki... Maybe there's a chance to change his irresponsibility."

The feritlity god, who had long-since left Asgard, pulled the blanket off and lightly placed a fingertip on Loki's stomach. A little green glow emitted from the tiny touch. Loki smiled and curled up like a kitten in a windowsill. What Freyr didn't know was that Loki was really a man as he pulled the blankets back over the sleeping girl.

* * *

Heimdall had retreated to bed after washing up. He wondered where Freyr was but didn't worry that much. The prince shrugged it off and went to bed.

By mid-afternoon Loki had rested up completely and dusted off the tall mirror. "Since he doesn't like me as a man, I might as well change my age..." she sighed, but remembered that Heimdall was fast asleep by now. Loki grinned and tore off the women's clothes as she turned into man again. Heimdall would scold him for having his angel's wings, but he wasn't secure enough about himself without them. "I missed my wings..." he sighed as he folded his wings over his chest and nuzzled the velvet touch... Like that feeling he had while he was sleeping.

The angel glided down to the kitchen after getiing dressed in some slacks and socks. Normally, he wasn't hungry when he woke up, but it was something odd about today... Maybe it was the fact that the windows and walls were caked in dust and that only the bedrooms seemed relatively clean...

"Mornin'.." the Trickster told Freyr as he pulled out milk and some cereal... Maybe the other had bought it? In all honesty, Loki was too worked up last night to remember much of anything... And for some reason, he felt... strange... after transforming back.

"Ah.. Are you a new servant of the Higashiyami manor?" Freyr asked, cracking a few eggs open to make an omelette.

"Ah, yes... My name is Loki..." he introduced with a bow as Freyr raised a brow. "I came in as of last night... It's tiring when running away from the assassins of Asgard..."

Freyr blinked as he looked Loki over. The man was thin and tall, yet not as tall as Lord Kazumi... But he could see a tiny green glow from behind the other's skin. What had he done?! What in the name of Odin had he done to the man?! Probably ripped his dignity away... But the glow would fade in a few hours if he were to transform back to a woman... Thus making the man pregnant...

"Is there anything wrong?" Loki asked, glancing at the burning eggs and back at Freyr, who was sweating bullets. "I'm a pretty understanding person... So you can tell me.."

Freyr opened his mouth to speak, but shook his head no. "Only give me this promise..."

"What?"

"Do _not_ transform back into a woman tonight when the master awakes..." Freyr pleaded.

Loki looked at the floor. "I am condemned to follow Heimdall's wishes... Whatever they may be." Loki sighed as he shut the stove off and leaned on the counter. "I can't keep this promise..."

"It is very true that you are a mere servant to the Lord Kazumi, but something terrible will befall you both if you transform back..." Freyr cried, taking Loki's hands and placed them on the red-head's abdomen.

"What's so terrible about my stom--"

"Yes, it was an accident." Freyr said as he glanced at the still green. It wasn't growing because of the body Loki had chosen. "It was I who accidentally impregnated you... It was to make the master less irresponsible..."

Loki grinned. He grinned and laughed a little. "Well then. If my abdomen's a ticking time-bomb, I might as well make the best of it... Since he intends to cut my wings off..."

Freyr stood there, dumbstruck, until his knees buckled beneath him. "If.. If that's what you want..."

* * *

**There will be more... I promise.**

**I'm just adjusting to a fourth year of highschool... and a fucked up learning curriculum...**

**ALSO I'm thinking of doing a 100-chapters series of... something... I just want to do one.. And this may be the best you'll get until I get bored/writer's block...  
**

**- Loki.**


	4. And So The Story Goes On

**Fallen Angel**

**Chapter Four: And So The Story Goes On...**

**Heimu/Loki = OTP.**

**I own my plot not the characters themselves.**

**Since I've missed over a year_ again_... I m doing a freaking time-skip.**

**-Loki**

* * *

Loki seemed to be taking the news about the child a little too well... "Well, I told Heimdall I couldn't risk anything..." the angel said, scooping up the rest of the eggs before they really burned.

The fertility god sat down with Loki as he watched the Trickster eat... And eat and eat and eat. "Do you have experience with children?" Freyr asked, looked at how fast the food was going.

"..Ris..hel...dag..eir..." he muttered to himself under his breath. "Yeah, I have four already." Loki smiled as he cleaned his plate. "-More please." As Freryr got up to get some toast going.

"I see. I was not aware of this." the fertility god said as brought the hot food to Loki who ate it quickly. "Running away like that must have burned you out."

"Yeah, this is delicious. Thank you. Im going to go back to bed and probably change back since Heimdall probably would like that. Right?" Loki yawned, as attempted to get up, but he stretched and fell asleep on the table instead.

* * *

The red-head woke to the same dark room that already felt like years of confinement... "Good morning little Loki..." Heimdall said, shocking the angel awake. The vampire's hand barely ghosting over Loki's chest, making the man, suck in air. "Become that woman. Abandon this body."

Didn't Loki have a conversazione with Freyr over this? Right. Fifth baby.

He decided he would amuse the vampire... "Alright." and Loki abandoned his manhood again. Augh, Loki felt sick... "Heimdall," she said, with a half-lidded look; as Loki's own amusement could stretch so far, the Trickster kissed the Vampire that was ontop of her. "Good morning. _'I am only acting this way until I get out of here!' _Loki thought.

Heimdall's fangs were exposed then. "Dearest Loki... What would an angel taste like?" he asked, carefully breathing down her neck... Making Loki shiver not only from the breath, but the odd delight in this situation. Loki knew his..uh..her wives would be SO MAD at him..uhh..her right now!

Heimdall, however had other plans as he bit into the Angel's lip then sucked at the blood... Bitter... Sweet... So much like chocolate to Heimdall that he focused on Loki's wound until he bruised it. "Ah, Loki... Beautiful, beautiful Loki..." Heimdall said as he licked his lips clean, "You're going to be mine forever..."

The Trickster dug her nails into the vampire's back and hissed when the creature removed himself from her bloodstream. "...I highly doubt that." she said, feeling a trickle of liquid run down his nape as the night-dweller eradicated the "problem". The blood was gone as soon as it came back.. Which made the vampire thirsty again at the sight the Trickster's blood. Heimdall kept licking at the bruised wound until it finally healed over and tied a cloth over the Trickster's neck. so that he didn't immediately lunge at her.

Loki smiled and dressed. A long ruffled bloused that covered her up, and black princess skirt with a petticoat underneath was what Loki wore with the red cloth around her neck. "How do I look?" she asked, receiving a nod.

Oh no... She was wearing red...! Loki bolted out of the room like the lightning that chased her there!

* * *

For some time Loki was indeed confined and Heimdall was surprised when the smell of Loki changed meant he'd impregnated the woman Loki. Those wings would never be removed... Would they?

An ivory-skinned, powder-violet haired girl was born from the two. She had Loki's green eyes, though they were also quite pale... "Mmm.. What to call her..." Loki said, The child was just so... pale. Her name ended up being Thalassa, but she was forbidden to go out to the ocean because of Heimdall's allergy to salt anyways. And Loki knew Heimdall wouldn't let the child out his sight. A halfling like her would definitely get teased in the Demi-god world regardless. And, with her being half of a demon, it would increase her chances of getting killed. The Trickster hated his luck.

"Thalassa, stop playing with the thorn garden... Daddy will get mad at you if you touch that." Loki scolded, picking the girl up as she ripped up a tangled piece of the garden. The girl just nodded and watched as she was carried inside. She then held out the tangled piece of the shrub like she did something good.

"Thalassa, you're too young. But that's bad. You just hurt it bad."

The little girl looked up to Loki and blinked. "When is Daddy waking up, Mommy?" she asked, "I want to go outside."

Loki smiled and patted the child's head. "I know baby, I know." Loki said, "Now, who wants to to go bug Freyr for something to eat!"

"Oh! Me! Please lemme do do it Mommy!" the child said as she jumped down and skipped to the kitchen.


End file.
